El Reencuentro de un Amor
by karegato
Summary: Que pasaría si Helga ya no estuviera en la vida de Arnold y este se enamorara de una chica que le recuerda a Helga pero que definitivamente no es Helga.
1. Chapter 1

**El Reencuentro de un Amor**

DISCLAIRMER: Nada de Hey Arnold me pertenece le pertenece a Craig Bartlet y a Nickelodeon. Menos los personajes originales.

CAPITULO 1: LA MUERTE DE HELGA G. PATAKI.

Una llamada en su celular despertó en forma repentina a Katherine, se preguntó quién llamaba a esa hora si eran las dos de la mañana, aparte era un número no registrado, había llegado a Hillwood sólo hace unos días desde Asía y nadie sabía que estaba en el país.

Ella respondió en forma dubitativa y una voz que hace mucho tiempo no escuchaba le dijo un tímido "Kat", solo una persona la llamaba así, su única amiga de secundaria, "Miriam eres tú?", "Si, Kat… estás en Hillwood?" le preguntó Miriam Pataki. "si, llegué hace unos días, Mim te pasa algo? Estás bien?", le preguntó Katherine, Miriam en un sollozo le respondió "Si….. yo estoy bien pero….pero…. tu ahijada…..". Katherine se levantó de golpe de la cama, "Miriam que pasa con Helga?" le preguntó su amiga. "Ohhhh Kat… fue un accidente…. Ella y Bob discutieron y…. ohhh Kat la empujó, ella se resbaló y cayó por las escaleras….. Kat… tengo miedo ella… mi niña está en coma…" mientras Miriam Pataki lloraba en el teléfono y le decía a su amiga en que hospital estaban, Katherine se vestía y revisaba su bolso, tenía auto así que no había problema pronto estaría con su amiga y su ahijada, ella sabía que a pesar de todo Helga iba a estar bien…. O al menos eso esperaba, mientras conducía como una loca por las calles vacías de Hillwood, maldiciendo el no haber pasado más tiempo con su ahijada, ella siempre estaba en contacto con Helga gracias a la tecnología por primera vez en su vida Katherine odio su trabajo como fotógrafa de la National Geographic, podía haber estado más presente en la vida de Helga, ella sabía del sufrimiento de la joven, no había sido fácil ganarse su confianza pero lo había logrado y ella le contaba todo, sobre el problema de Miriam con el alcohol, sobre su rivalidad con Olga, sus problemas con Bob y sobre su amor por Arnold… no, Helga debía estar bien tenía que mejorar.

Miriam miraba a su hija menor por el vidrio de la sala de cuidados intensivos, allí estaba su niña de sólo 10 años blanca como un fantasma y conectada a varias máquinas, no pudo evitar sentirse mal sabía que no había sido una buena madre para ella que durante su vida debió cuidarla, lo había hecho todo mal, mientras miraba a su hija unos brazos la rodearon y abrazaron, Katherine al fin había llegado y si Helga se salvaba todo iba a estar bien, se lo debía a Helga.

Mientras ambas mujeres miraban a Helga en su cama por el vidrio sus mentes se llenaron de recuerdos.

Miriam

Hace 10 años una joven mujer miraba a su hija de 9 años mientras tocaba el piano, era una niña perfecta, femenina y educada la adoración de su padre y sobretodo de su abuela paterna. Se había sentido mal hace unos días y ahora que ya sabía la causa de su enfermedad tenía miedo, Robert Pataki era el amor de su vida, y después del nacimiento de Olga habían decidido no tener más hijos pero el destino quería otra cosa, esa noche le conto a Bob que estaba embarazada y discutieron, él no quería más hijos le pidió que se hiciera un aborto pero ella no quería, se negó rotundamente a eso, era el hijo de ambos fruto de su amor, porque él no lo quería no lo podía entender pero si Bob no amaba al bebe ella si lo haría, le había dicho que si iba a tener ese bebe sería su responsabilidad.

Miriam ya tenía casi 9 meses de embrazado cuando su mejor amiga estaba de visita en Hillwood, este tiempo no había sido el mejor para ella, Bob la trataba muy mal y como su familia más cercana vivía en Texas estaba sola pero ahora Kat estaba a su lado e iba a quedarse con ella hasta que el bebe naciera, sabía que iba a estar bien. Pero el destino es muy cruel porque el mismo día que nació la pequeña la madre de Bob murió por lo que cuando la pequeña llegó al mundo estaba sólo con su amiga Kat, ella llegó con una muñeca enorme con un letrero con el nombre Helga, Miriam no quería pensar nada así que le pusieron Helga Geraldine Petaki, Helga por la muñeca, Geraldine por el segundo nombre de Katherine y Pataki porque aunque Bob no la quería era su hija después de todo.

Katherine

Los recuerdos de Katherine fueron mucho más atrás, nunca entendió como su amiga se había enamorado de ese fantoche, pero estaba locamente enamorada de él, recordaba el día en que ambas lo conocieron como el nuevo vendedor del negocio de electrónicos del padre de Miriam, un joven brillante y ambicioso, Mim cayó como una mosca pero ella lo aceptó el hombre a pesar de ser un fantoche se notaba que amaba a su mujer, ella estuvo presente cuando nació Olga, lo feliz que Bob estaba eran una pequeña familia feliz y Katherine no pudo evitar sentir envidia, se había divorciado hace poco tiempo porque ella era infértil y ver a su amiga y su pequeña bebe la lleno de frustración fue allí que comenzó con su carrera de fotógrafa era su medio de escape, si no podía tener hijos al menos podría conocer el mundo sin preocupaciones, su viaje duro bastante y cuando al fin volvió a ver a su amiga sin sentirse mal, supo que ella estaba nuevamente embarazada pero esta vez era todo distinto Min sufría y Bob no quería al bebe, cuando la pequeña nació estaba Miriam sola la madre de Bob había muerto y él y Olga estaban en el funeral, el nacimiento de Helga fue un día triste, algo en su amiga se había roto, ese bebe era inocente y ella debía hacer algo, fue en ese momento que le hizo prometer algo importante a su amiga.

Robert

Big Bob Pataki se encontraba sentado a oscuras en su sofá favorito en su sala, esperaba sabía que en cualquier momento vendría la policía a buscarlo por lo que pasó con la niña. La niña había sido un problema desde antes de nacer, antes de la niña su vida era perfecta tenía una bella esposa y una hija maravillosa, ella su Olga era su adoración, era lo que había hecho que se ganara al fin el amor de su madre, su madre Olga siempre había querido una niña pero ella nunca llegó, cuando él nació su madre ya no pudo tener más hijos, él era el segundo y su hermano mayor siempre fueron una desilusión para Olga Pataki, ella nunca estaba satisfecha con sus hijos, para Bob eso era lo más terrible él adoraba a su madre por sobre todo y se desvivía para agradarla, eligió a Miriam porque sabría que era la clase de mujer que su madre aprobaría y cuando la trajo a vivir a Hillwood y se la presentó, ella quedo encantada Miriam era sumisa y dulce la clase de mujer obediente y silenciosa que su madre quería y cuando nació la pequeña Olga su madre fue aún más feliz, la pequeña Olga era su tesoro su única nieta, ya que su hermano había tenido solamente un hijo y vivían en Europa, ahora Robert lo tenía todo, una gran negocio con la ayuda de su suegro, una bella esposa, una hija preciosa y amor de su madre, esa felicidad duro hasta que su madre enfermó y Miriam le dijo que esperaba otro bebe, no quería otro bebe era perfectamente feliz con Olga, otro bebe sólo complicaría las cosas, se lo dijo a Miriam que abortara pero ella no aceptó, él cedió pero le advirtió a su mujer que ese bebe iba a ser su responsabilidad aparte debía velar por su madre estaba muy enferma y no quería pensar en nada más que en ella, la noche que Olga Pataki dejó el mundo le pidió sólo una cosa a su hijo Robert que cuidara de la pequeña Olga como un tesoro, que fuera lo más importante de su vida, y desde ese día Robert nunca había dejado de cumplir su promesa, aunque había veces que la niña lo hacía olvidar esa promesa y se odiaba por eso, y de paso odiaba a Miriam por tener a la niña y a la niña por haber nacido. La pelea de hoy, la causa de todo fue una estupidez, la niña quería dinero para un estúpido paseo escolar y él no podía dárselo, los negocios no iban muy bien, la niña se molestó y lo siguió, no lo quería dejar bajar sólo la empujó un poco y la niña cayó, cuando la fue a ver, ella no se movía llamó a Miriam y le dijo lo que había pasado, entonces su mujer reacciono llamó al 911 y se fueron juntas en la ambulancia y ahora Robert esperaba que Miriam o la policía lo llamara diciendo que la niña había muerto, lo peor de todo es que sentía un gran dolor pero también un alivio después de todo nunca había querido a la niña.

Su hija está mejorando señora Pataki esperamos que en cualquier momento despierte, vamos tener que evaluarla para ver si no hay secuelas pero está bien, va a despertar en cualquier momento, Miriam estaba contenta pero si Helga iba a mejorar las cosas debían cambiar, miró a su amiga mientras esta acariciaba dulcemente a Helga, y le dijo: "Kat recuerda lo que me prometiste cuando nació Helga, si ella despierta y está bien, yo quiero que cumplas tú promesa". Katherine miró a su amiga fijamente a los ojos, claro que recordaba esa promesa, sabía que las cosas no estaban bien con su amiga cuando Helga nació que la Miriam que ella amaba y conocía estaba absorbida por la energía de su marido y que ella a pesar de querer a Helga no podría cuidarla bien, así que al irse de viaje después del bautizo de Helga le prometió a Miriam que si alguna vez por cualquier razón no pudiera cuidar de Helga ella lo haría, ella estaba dispuesta a cuidarla para siempre.

Fue justo en ese momento que Helga abrió los ojos.

"Miriam" fue lo primero que dijo mirando a su madre y luego miro a la persona que estaba al lado de su madre, sonrió en forma dulce diciendo "Tía Kat", no llamó a su padre sabía que no estaba allí y prefería que así fuera, ella sabía que había sido un accidente pero no quería volver a verlo, ya estaba cansada de las peleas y de su vida en Hillwood, ya nada tenía sentido para ella ya que lo único que llenaba su corazón no lo había aceptado, Arnold sabía la verdad sabía del amor que ella sentía pero la había rechazado, le había dicho que la única chica que le gustaba era Lila y que aunque agradecía su cariño sólo podía ofrecerle su amistad, a Helga se le había roto el corazón y las peleas en su casa y en la escuela se hicieron más frecuentes en cuanto a Arnold lo ignoraba el sólo pensar en él la llenaba de pena y rabia, Helga hubiese preferido morir en este accidente pero el destino quería otra cosa.

Miriam estaba más tranquila había llamado a Bob diciéndole que Helga ya estaba mejor y ahora tomaba un café en la cafetería del hospital con Kat, su amiga habló: "supongo que ya no quieres que cumpla mi promesa he Mim, ahora que Helga está mejor", pero Miriam estaba decidida era lo mejor para todos pero sobre todo para Helga.

Helga llevaba 3 días en el hospital y ya se encontraba totalmente recuperada, la noche anterior a su salida del hospital su madre y su tía conversaron seriamente con ella, le hablaron de su nacimiento de lo mal que lo había pasado Miriam, de la promesa de Kat y le preguntaron si estaba dispuesta a dejar Hillwood para vivir con Katherine, si quería cambiar su vida, si quería comenzar otra vez en otro lugar.

Helga G. Pataki lo pensó mucho, pero había tomado una decisión el destino la había puesto en esta encrucijada y aunque le dolería dejar a su barrio, a Phoebe y a Arnold, se merecía otra oportunidad se merecía intentar ser feliz...

Miriam habló del arreglo con Bob, le dijo que la forma de que no se le acusara por lo que le había pasado a Helga era firmando unos papeles para entregarla en adopción, a su amiga Katherine, le dijo que Helga estaba dispuesta a vivir con Katherine y que ella pensaba que era lo mejor para todos, Bob firmó los papeles también Miriam, botaron todo aquello que les recordara que alguna vez existió Helga G. Pataki.

Katherine Hayes al fin tenía una hija, una niña preciosa de 10 años que siempre había amado y que desde ese día era el centro de su vida, mientras le acariciaba el cabello y le contaba historias de sus viajes se sintió por primera vez en su vida completamente feliz.

Helga G. Pataki ya no existía más, su pasaporte decía Geraldine Hayes el nombre que ella había elegido, mientras ella y su madre subían al avión que las llevaría a su nuevo hogar en Londres donde su madre acababa de ser elegida como fotógrafa exclusiva para una importante revista de modas.

Mientras el avión dejaba Hillwood, Geraldine Hayes miraba por la ventana el lugar que había sido su hogar por 10 años, no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas cayeran lloraba por la muerte del Helga G. Pataki, mientras su madre la consolaba y la abrazaba, ahora sabía que como Geraldine siempre estaría protegida y siempre sería amada, estaba lista para comenzar una nueva vida…. Sin Arnold.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: LA VIDA SIN HELGA G PATAKI.

ARNOLD

La nota que Arnold recibió decía que debía estar a las cuatro de la tarde en la banca del parque cerca del árbol, la nota era anónima pero él sentía que esa letra en tinta purpura ya la había visto pero no recordaba donde.

Algo lo hacía sentir nervioso mientras se acercaba a la banca pero cuando vio quien la ocupaba se dio cuenta que iba a ser una conversación desagradable, hoy era el último día de clases del cuarto grado y con Helga nunca había sido nada fácil, lo hacía sentir nervioso desde ese beso en las torres Futuro, ahora las cosas con Helga no eran lo mismo al menos para él. Desde ese día ella parecía distante y nerviosa, y hoy no lo había molestado en todo el día, lo cual era extraño y ahora era ella quien quería verlo, cuando llegó cerca de la banca ella se paró, su mirada era diferente más dulce y nerviosa pensó el chico. "Arnold… viniste" le dijo ella, Arnold se paró frente a ella y le dijo: "Helga por qué me citaste de esta forma, lo tenías que decir me lo podrías haber dicho en la escuela".

Ella lo miró en forma nerviosa ya no podía ocultar lo que sentía, no desde que Lila se acercaba cada vez más a Arnold y si no se confesaba quizá lo perdería por siempre, ya no podía quedarse callada, "mira Cabeza de Balón esto no es fácil de decir… no lo es, pero quiero hacerlo… " Ella lo miró a los ojos sólo un momento, estaba a punto de abrir su corazón a la persona que más le importaba, debía hacerlo ya era tiempo, "Arnold… Tú…. Me…. Gustas… yo…. te amo Arnold y esto no es por el calor del momento… siempre te he querido" dijo esto en forma rápida y sólo tenía ganas de salir corriendo de allí.

Él la miró con los ojos sorprendidos, no sabía que decir ni que pensar, después de los muchos besos que habían compartido pero sobre todo después de salvar el vecindario algo había cambiado, pero Helga era la chica que siempre lo había lo trataba tan mal, ella era insufrible pero otra parte de él se sentía casi feliz con esa confesión explicaba tantas cosas, como esos besos y el siempre estar metido en su vida, pero el problema era que no sabía que sentir, Helga no era el tipo de niña que le gustaba, a él le gustaban las niñas dulces, femeninas y tiernas. Helga no era nada de eso era grosera, actuaba en forma violenta, no era su tipo y nunca lo sería. "Helga lo siento pero yo sólo te puedo querer cómo una amiga, mi amistad es lo único que puedo ofrecerte…. a mí me gusta Lila…ella es mi tipo de chica". Helga sintió como su corazón se rompía dentro de su pecho, estuvo cómo paralizada unos segundos y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, cuando Arnold la miró y vio esta reacción se sintió culpable iba a tocarla a decirle que lo sentía pero cuando iba a tocar su mano ella la golpeo "no te atrevas a tocarme" le dijo ella con una voz temblorosa y se fue corriendo a su casa.

Arnold llegó a su habitación confundido mientras más lo pensaba se deba cuenta de que quizá fue muy duro con Helga, cuando se recostó en su cama su mirada se posó en un libro y su cabeza volvió a dar vueltas, ahora recordaba donde había visto esa letra con esa tinta el libro de poemas sobre él, lo tomó y comparó la letra era la misma tinta y la misma letra, así que había sido ella Helga la autora de esos poemas… quien acababa de decirle que lo quería algo en el corazón de Arnold cambio esa noche pero no lo sabía en ese momento pero sería la última vez que vería a Helga G. Pataki, el día en que le rompió el corazón.

GERTIE

Gertie Shortman estaba leyendo una carta se sonreía con cada línea de aquella epístola era extraño ver a una persona leyendo una carta que había sido escrita a mano en pleno siglo 21 pero Gertie era un anciana y no era raro que lo hiciera, Arnold era quien recibía siempre la correspondencia y los sobres estaban impresos, la dirección era una casilla postal en Nueva York y quien escribía era Eleanor, cada vez que Arnold le preguntaba a su abuela quien era Eleanor ella le respondía que era una vieja amiga, el joven nunca había podido ver alguna de esas cartas su abuela las guardaba en un lugar secreto para él.

Aunque a Gertie le hubiese gustado compartir con su nieto la nueva vida de su amiga sabía que para ambos era mejor dejarlo así en suspenso, dentro de su corazón Gertie soñaba que su nieto y Eleanor alguna vez podrían estar juntos y ser tan felices como ella y Phil, pero parecía que para los muchachos las cosas serían más difíciles, aparte no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable fue por su consejo que la chica se declaró… quizá fue muy pronto, adoraba a su nieto pero cuando se trataba de amor era un bobo, se daba cuenta de que su actual novia, ya era la quinta en tres años era el mismo tipo siempre, dulce, tiernas y vacías.

Cómo extrañaba a Eleanor ella era vivaz, divertida sus conversaciones eran siempre llenas de humor, habían comenzado un día en que se encontró en esa época a la niña durmiendo en el detrás del sillón de la habitación de Arnold, se veía tan desvalida, menos mal era sábado y su nieto y Phil e habían ido temprano de pesca, despertó a la niña quien la miro con temor y la saludó en forma cordial como Eleanor era la segunda vez que con esta que la llamaba de ese nombre y eso relajó a la pobre niña, Gertie le pidió que la acompañara y que le hablara de ella, le prometió que guardaría todo lo que le dijera en secreto y mientras desayunaban le contó su historia con Phil, fue el comienzo de una linda amistad cada vez que ambas tenían tiempo se encontraban para conversar, Eleanor era una buena chica, siempre preocupada por ella y conversaban sobre su nieto sus sentimientos, fue ella la que le dijo que se confesara a Arnold, pensaba que el muchacho ya estaba listo pero cuando lo vio regresar extraño la tarde en que ella se confesó, supo que las cosas no habían resultado y espero que la chica se comunicara con ella, pero pasó todo el verano y nada.

Su nieto estaba descontrolado cuando supo lo que había pasado con ella, que se había mudado con una tía lejana y que nunca volvería a Hillwood

Fue en medio del otoño que la primera carta llegó y desde ese momento llegaban cad meses y de eso ya eran 3 años, ahora ella sabía todo lo que había sufrido antes de ser Geraldine y lo maravilloso que era su vida ahora, pero para Gertie la niña nunca dejaría de llamarse Eleanor y siempre tendría la esperanza que ella y Arnold algún día estuvieran juntos, para que el pobre muchacho pudiera encontrar la felicidad.

PHOEBE

Estaba esperando que fueran las 9 de la noche del domingo, era una reunión semanal que ya iba a cumplir 8 años, era el momento en la semana que tenía para volver a encontrase con su mejor amiga, esa que todos habían olvidado pero que siempre tendría un lugar en su corazón, a ella podía decirle todo y le daba muy buenos consejos, gracias a ella había dejado de ser tan tímida para convertirse en alguien seguro, gracias a ella ahora era quien siempre quiso ser.

Phoebe aun recordaba la tarde en que fue a verla al hospital, hace ya tanto tiempo, fue por la tarde al otro día la daban de alta, fue extraño verla en el hospital estaba físicamente bien pero aún se veían secuelas de la caída tenía la cara un poco hinchada pero lo que más sorprendió a Phoebe fue su mirada, Helga tenía la mirada vacía. Le contó sobre su conversación con Arnold y lo que le había dicho, sobre su pelea con Bob y el accidente. Fue en ese momento en que algo en Helga cambio, la miró con ojos brillantes y le contó que comenzaría una nueva vida, fue en ese momento en que todo cambio para Phoebe sabía que lo mejor para su amiga era comenzar de nuevo, que ella la extrañaría pero ella al fin podría ser feliz. Se pusieron de acuerdo en cómo se comunicarían al principio era casi todos los días, después mientras iban creciendo se dieron cuenta que no tenían el mismo tiempo se mandaban emails en forma constante y ambas siempre se apoyaban no importaba en qué lugar del mundo se encontrara Gery, siempre tenía tiempo para su amiga al final conversaban por Skype al menos una vez a la semana, durante estos años habían pasado vacaciones con Gery y Kat unas 3 veces, en Australia a los 13 años, en Paris cuando tenían 15 y la última vacación juntas fue en Brasil donde Kat iba a trabajar como fotógrafa en Rio de Janeiro, las 3 habían pasado 2 semanas muy divertidas. Ahora que Gery y Phoebe iban a entrar a la universidad su relación iba a volver a cambiar, Phoebe había sido aceptada en la escuela de medicina de Harvard y Gery iba a estudiar en Princeton psicología.

Se tenían que poner de acuerdo ya que iban a pasar juntas su última vacación antes de enfrentar su futuro, Gery al fin iba a volver a Estados Unidos después de 8 años y quería volver a Hillwood, no como Helga sino como Gery la amiga por correspondencia de Phoebe, Gery quería enfrentar su pasado para limpiarse completamente y comenzar un brillante futuro.

Siento la tardanza para subir el segundo capítulo pronto subiré el próximo.


End file.
